A Stay in Gensokyo
by Baka Ice Fairy
Summary: A Touhou Fanfiction. What if one day you woke up to a world that wasn't the one you've come to known as 'normal? A world where mysterious calamities and magic exist in reality. Gensokyo, a realm which shouldn't have been able to be accessed from the outside world. However a University student seems to have stumbled upon it unintentionally.
1. Chapter 1 - The Other World Detective

There are stories that depict a world where magic is reality. A world unlike our own, not dull but filled with excitement.

"If there are such worlds out there, it's up to us to find it! I mean, there's gotta be one out there right!?"

Such are the words from my senior.

She takes pride in being the president of the Other World Research Club. Though we're just treated as another occult club in others eyes. Some say we should grow out of it since we're in University. However having hobbies and someone to share it with isn't such a bad thing. It's healthy to say the least and opens up connections with others who share the same common interest. In other words, it's networking.

Perhaps she just watches too much detective shows, at times she'll spout quotes from famous detectives.

"A true detective never gets married."

That's what she said when we were talking about the topic of romance, we're both university students in our early twenties and yet we don't have a significant other. Of course I'm keen on finding someone to settle down with, but with her…

It's not so easily said when she thinks I'm her supporting pillar.

"You have the makings of a real detective baby black sheep."

At first I was considered white, but now I'm black. I assume that means I'm the rare one of the bunch, but she said it was left to me to figure it out.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

We were both alone in the clubroom, where the light of day never seems to shine in as she always had the curtains closed. She says it's easier for her to concentrate.

"It's not like there's anyone else to listen to."

I heave a small sigh and sprawl across the table.

"I'm bored…"

We already solved the mystery of the high school said to have children buried beneath it. As well as the mystery of the cellar of a rundown house. Even if the main objective of this club was to find if there's another world out there that one has not seen before. We mostly just investigate mysteries that haven't been solved. Because some things can appear bigger than what you'd think in the end.

"Where's Mari anyways?"

"She said she was feeling tired, so she went home to rest."

….

Silence fills the room as the only sounds that were present were the spinning of the ceiling fan above us and the club president spinning her hat on top of her finger.

"It's hot..~"

"Honestly you complain too much!"

"But I can't help it if there's nothing to do!~"

"Then start reading those novels I gave you!"

"I think I should just complete my assessment. I'll be going now."

"W-what!? Y-you're going to leave me alone?"

As I make my way towards the door, she jumps up from her chair in protest.

"Shouldn't you be heading back too, Senpai?"

"It's too early to go back now!"

The sun in fact was starting to set, it's like she has a lot of free time on her hands. Though she's taking physics major so I wonder how she does it. Well Senpai was always considered a genius with a few screws loose that is, she's bright but also very lazy when it comes to using her head on other things that don't involve solving mysteries.

When we when for camping a few months back with Maribel-san and Kuroi-chan, Senpai notified us beforehand that we didn't need a GPS nor watch. We thought of it as nothing but a joke but it turns out she was one hundred percent serious.

By using the stars and the moon, she could tell the time and the location. Of course we used our cellphones for reference and we were amazed that she was in fact correct. She has many names, and that includes a living GPS.

"Why don't you learn a thing from Maribel-san? Those who sleep early, wake up early. In other words, the early bird gets the worm. You could miss a big mystery if you sleep in."

"Yes but have you heard this, the early worm gets gut by the bird. In other words, I could die if I wake up early."

That's rather unlikely; in fact it's unhealthy to sleep in.

"I can't imagine you dying though, Senpai."

"W-what does that mean!? I'm just a fragile, helpless maiden!"

Maribel-san fits that category more.

"I can imagine you getting hit by an ongoing truck and roll a few meters and exclaim 'Wow that was quite a shock.'"

"Even I can die if you hit me hard enough!~"

I heave a sigh and sit back down.

"If I'm going to stay then buy me some ice-cream."

"What, ice-cream? No way."

"Oh right, I heard that all the sticks in the convenience store beside the DVD shop and grocer are all win sticks."

"…But if that's the truth then that means there'll be a shift in the amount of people visiting that store alone. If that's the case then all the other stores will lose customers wanting to buy their ice-cream."

"Where did you hear this from?"

"Ahh, a classmate.

"This could be a problem. The work… of no I can't say so for sure. How long have you known them, and do they have a habit of lying through their teeth?"

"Umm.. Since the start of the semester, and no I don't think they enjoy lying. She's a well-known person and she's trusted among her peers."

"So, on the word of a person who thinks they're top stuff."

"Ehh… No I don't think you're listening to me anymore."

"This is a job for the upcoming famous detective of Kyoto."

As she approves of this case, she places her hat firmly upon her head and adjusts it. Pulling down the rim, a small triangular cut was made on the front side of her hat. Usually you could her left amber eye glint.

"Usami Renko… Is on the case."

Proceeding out of the room, she pauses at the door and tilts her head, staring straight at me.

"Oh, I'll expect pay back in full when I return."

"…Ehe, and I expect this case to be solved when you do return, Renko-senpai."

Sliding the door closed, I now have the time to finish my assessment. Judging by the distance from this University to the convenience store, it'd take at least 20 minutes if she walks. However with her pace, she'll easily cut that time down in half.

Once Renko wraps her head around a mystery, she'll always get to the bottom of it. Figuring out almost everything once she spots all the fragments. In her head she's able to reform these fragments into a complete piece, or so she says.

In other words, this is nothing but childs play for her. Though it is something for her to do, and I'm getting ice-cream out of it.

…

All I had to do was add the finishing touches on this word document, assessing all the necessary data, compiling it, some error checks here and there.

By the time that was done, Renko-senpai walks into the room.

She slumps on her chair and heaves a sigh.

"Say.. Yuuki."

"Yes?"

"You knew all along about this, didn't you?"

With her head leaning back towards the end of the room, she tilts her chair in the same direction and rocks it back and forth. At the same time she begins her habit of twirling her hat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Renko-senpai."

"The win sticks, you already figured it all out."

As an ice-cream enthusiast, I went to the bottom of it in an instant when I heard word of it.

"Oho, you caught me."

"Yuuki!"

Grabbing hold of her hat, she shoots up from her chair and slams her hand against the table. Accompanied by the sound of a package popping open, a blue liquid seeps out from beneath her hands.

"H-hey now, don't go getting any sticky substances over my notebook."

I pick up my notebook in a flash as I discover a white plastic package grasped in her hands.

"W-wait… Is that my ice-cream, Renko-senpai?"

"E-ehh…?"

It seems like she did it without realizing as she starts to fluster up. Jolting up in an instant, she hides it behind her back as though I wouldn't realize it. However the blue trail it lead, tells otherwise.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"…Woww.. Renko-senpai has blue blood. An alien, that's why she's so smart and intelligent."

"….I don't know if I should be insulted or glad as you're tone tells me you're being sarcastic."

"Oh woww, you have me all figured out Renko-senpai.~ Good job.~~"

"Ahhh stop that Yuuki! I can't handle you when you're like that!~"

"I'd stop being sarcastic but you crushed my ice-cream. That poor ice-cream hasn't harmed a single soul and yet. Such a cruel fate was bestowed upon it."

"I-It's not all totaled! Here."

She presents it towards me.

"…It's melting."

"You can refreeze it, no harm done."

You can't be saying things like that; you can't just simply re-freeze a treat such as ice-cream and say it'll taste the same. That's like saying you can drink milk that's been out in the sun, if you put it back in the fridge.

"I'm not paying you back for this, Renko-senpai."

"….If only this was a win stick."

In fact the rumor of every ice-cream had a win stick was a complete farce. The reason why the girl was talking about this convenience store was because her father actually owns it. They receive close to no customers as the grocer beside them has almost everything, and is also well known for lowest prices on fresh fruits and veggies. Most customers purchase milk from convenience stores, but of course being a grocer they sell milk in bulk. Snacks too can be purchased leaving no hole in your wallet.

As for magazines that convenience stores also have, DVD shops have them too actually.

So the rumor was quickly thrown together and all made up from the girl, in order for her father to have customers again.

…

After leaving my assessment with the instructor, we leave campus and make our way home. I was hoping to eat ice-cream on the way back.

"Black sheep, you have to make it up to me. Putting me on a case that's already been solved, and for it to be on a level that even you could figure out."

"I'm offended, Renko-senpai. Who was it that crushed my ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream's about 300 yen a piece. Putting Usami Renko on a case is over 10 times that amount!"

"Ha ha ha ha."

"W-why are you laughing, and in such an annoying tone too!?"

"That's why I love ice-cream, for only 300 yen it's a taste of heaven. Ahh the taste of it, eating it on the way home from a big day at University. Watching the sun set as you do so, what more could you want in life!"

"…Ahh, Yuuki's lost it."

…..

The way back home for both of us, is walking pass an old playground for children. However no children have been sighted ever since we attended University. I met Renko-senpai on first day of arrival; you may ask why I even joined such a club. It's because she was the first to reach out to me, she said I was destined to join her club alongside Maribel-san. Of course I soon realized it was just a lie to trick me into joining.

However as much as I don't want to admit it, I admire her.

"Yuuki, there's no children here today either."

"…Perhaps we just have the wrong timing."

"From day to night, the grounds are lifeless. The dirt been stepped upon for decades and I spot no tracks."

Renko steps into the playground.

"What are you doing, Renko-senpai? We're visiting Maribel-san right? We should hurry before it gets too dark."

In this district there aren't any street lights once it gets dark as it's quite old. So you could easily lose your way once that happens. However since Renko-senpai is a living GPS, that problem isn't present. Though that doesn't mean we can stay here any longer, I'd like to get back before dark.

"You can go back if you'd like, Yuuki. But there may be a reason no children play here."

I look forward as the road stretches onward, but I don't move towards that direction. It's not like I can't handle walking on my own, however when I said that Renko-senpai would get to the bottom of every mystery. She throws away her own personal safety and loses track of everything else. She gets so involved in it which worries me and the others.

I follow behind Renko-senpai as lips tugs towards a small grin.

…

We inspect the place from up to down, from left to right. The slide and other equipment have as much dust as the things you leave unattended for years.

"Yuuki, have you figured it out yet?"

"…The materials used… They're from somewhere else."

"Indeed, the woods and metal are of far poorer quality than the ones you'd usually see. It's old."

"But It could also mean this could have been build a long time ago and undergo maint- No wait, then if that was the case there shouldn't be as much dust as this. And there'd be tracks left behind."

"It rained the other day; the rain should have cleaned most of it off. And these metal bars should have rusted a long time ago."

"Does this place have a name?"

"….Yuuki, was it already dark when we came here?"

"Ehh what?"

It was only in the evening when we came upon this playground. Renko-senpai walked in to have a look and I joined her soon after. Did we lose track of time? Or…

I look up into the sky, thousands of stars were to be seen and the darkness of it. Was frightening, the moon itself seemed so close as if it would come crashing down. Obliterating everything in this world.

"R-Renko-senpai… W-what's happening!?"

I hurry towards her however I wasn't getting any closer. No matter how many steps I took, the distance remained the same. I start running however it was for naught.

"Renko-senpai!"

"Y-Yuuki where are you going!?"

The distance between us grows further. It's as if both sides of the playground were miles apart.

I reach out towards her fleeting hand, however I couldn't grasp it. No matter what I did nothing changed.

I…I'm going to lose her. I don't… I don't want to leave her side.

"Renko!"

"Yuuki! Reach out, grab my hand!"

Don't go… Where I can't see you…

…

Hours seem to have passed, perhaps even decades as I finally wake up.

Wake up? I don't remember falling asleep.

The sky seemed much further away than it did before; it was as though that incident never occurred. I was in a bad dream, and Renko-senpai woke me up. She'd probably say something along the lines of;

"Detectives shouldn't sleep when they're on a case!~"

I was ready to give a retort, waiting for her.

However...

"Renko-senpai..?"

I call out her name as I sit up straight; I was in some kind of forest. The playground was nowhere to be seen. _Renko-senpai, was nowhere to be seen._

"H-hey Renko-senpai, this isn't funny. Come on out!"

"…D-Don't leave me… Renko-senpai!"

No response, no matter how much I called for her. Tears start running down the side of my cheeks, I don't… want to be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2 - The House of Dolls

When you're lost, you have no one to blame but yourself. If you have researched the area beforehand, you should be able to memorize the landmarks and let it guide you the way. If not create your own, leave something behind that's easily detectable. That way you wouldn't be walking around in circles without knowing.

That's what Renko-senpai told me the day we went camping in the forest with the others. Maribel-san heard rumours of wailing voices, most make it out to be the work of ghosts.

"But you don't have to worry much about that, if you're with me I'll be able to guide you the way.~"

I was always relying on her, leaning onto her for support. Counting for her help whenever I needed her the most.

But right now...

"Renko..-senpai..."

As the forest surrounding me rustles, I immediately raise my head and push myself off the ground.

"W-who's there!?"

However no one responded my call as it only rose my anxiety, and soon a small figure emerged from inside a bush.

"W-what!?"

I distance myself away from them, it was a small young girl. Perhaps in elementary, she had short golden hair with a small red ribbon tied against it. Aa black skirt and vest with a white blouse bound with a red tie.

"Uwaa!~"

With sounds of satisfaction it was as though she was in the forest for awhile and only just came out into the open area.

Noticing me soon after, her eyes brighten up as she raises her hands

"Ahh a human spotted!~"

Human? Is this girl playing a game, out here in the woods? Or perhaps she's a lost child? Perhaps it's her way of saying that she spotted someone, children do tend to use words they heard from others. However that mostly leads to using the wrong words for their sentences.

I crouch down a bit so I could talk to her easier.

"U-umm.. Hello there, are you perhaps lost?"

She shakes her head from side to side while waving her arms around.

"Not lost not lost.~"

She's way too joyful for someone to be lost so she may be speaking the truth.

"Oh does the human have a name? Rumia tends to forget to ask the important things. Ehehee.~"

"A name? It's Yuuki."

"Oh, Is that so?~"

"You said "Rumia'. Is that your name?"

"Ehee, yuup!"

She beams as she hops up and down.

"Then... Rumia-chan, do you happen to know where this place is? I kinda got separated from a friend."

Asking questions to someone who appears to be in elementary doesn't necessarily make me feel any better. However if she did have an answer for me, I may be able to recognize the name.

"Yuuki's lost?"

She crooks her head in question as she stares at me with her red eyes.

...Were they always red?

"E-ehh... Y-yes...?"

I nod hesitantly as the air surrounding us becomes tense.

Her bright smile then turns to something sinister as she reveals her fangs. It looks as though they were as sharp as those of the canine breed. Fear was overflowing from my body as I started to quiver.

"R-rumia-chan..?"

"Ehee, then that means Rumia can eat you right!? Ahh, lucky! Ehee, Yuuki looks so tastyy.~"

"But umm it's nothing personal really! Ehee Rumia can see that you're a good person, but Rumia was looking for something to eat and she wandered into you!~ So no hard feelings okayy?~"

With her arms spread out and eyes closed she charges forward and in the nick of time I was able to step away to the side. She collides into the tree behind me however she should have already noticed that I moved away before hand.

"O-ouchiee.."

She clutches onto her red forehead as tears were starting to surface.

"Morr, Yuuki why didn't you stay still?~"

Exclaiming as though she was a child who couldn't get her toy, she pounces up and down.

When one's on the verge of being eaten alive or killed, it's human nature to do the things you can do to keep on living. After all, we all fear death as we can never come to understand what really happens when it's all over.

"R-rumia-chan you can't be serious on e-eating me right?"

"Hmm? Of course she is!~"

She was making it out to be nothing but a game to her, just what's wrong with her? Are all kids growing up these days this dangerous and determined to eat whoever they see?

With a single drop of a water like substance, we shift our attention to the cloudy sky. It was suddenly showering, I was in too much of a shock to give an immediate reaction. However Rumia suddenly starts to cry out.

"Uwaa, the rain! The rain!~"

As she repeated the word rain, her small shadow expanded and soon darkness shrouded her, concealing her entire body in a black sphere. It then starts to float and fly away into the forest, bumping into numerous trees and soon out of sight.

"...What did I just witness?"

With a rhetorical question, I look up into the sky again. Gray clouds covered the entire night sky and continues to pour. Most people dislike getting soaked, I for one am in that category.

As the fear starts to subside, the cold numbing rain fills in it's place and soon realize that I was really getting soaked to the bone. However the cold breeze relieved me from the tension that I may have been eaten alive if not for the sudden shower.

I start to run as much as I could, I didn't want to hide in the forest as I may encounter her again. However if someone like her was wandering through the woods, then who else may lie in my path? I may run into someone even more dangerous.

...

I soon come across a stone fence with a black piked gate, beyond it stood a white house with a blue tiling roof. Next to it is what seemed to be a tower like structure. It's as though someone resided here. In the middle of a forest, perhaps they could provide shelter until the rain has passed. Though since my first encounter with that girl Rumia, I was afraid to even call out.

I mean.. What kind of a person would live in a house in the middle of a forest? Surely the person wouldn't be sane.

I turn back as a small doll was hovering in front of me. The doll had long blonde hair with a large red bow tied to it. Followed by a red french maid dress.

I love dolls, there's something about them that draws my interest. They're artificially created beauty and their appearance is always perfect, down to the last detail. However, dolls don't usually float by themselves.

"U-umm..."

The dolls expression was very lifeless, it wasn't those overly made adorable ones. Rather the mysterious, ominous kind. The kind that most people would be afraid to even look at.

"Oh, do we have a guest?"

As a feminine voice calls out from behind the piked fence, I turn around to see yet another doll. She bore the same resemblance, however she her dress was blue and the ribbon tied against her hair was a lighter shade of red.

What stood out the most was her gentle expression, with her blue eyes glimmering. She seems to be smiling as her hand was holding up an umbrella for the girl beside her.

"It's not safe in the forest when it's raining. Did you lose your way from the village perhaps?"

"E-ehh..."

At first I thought Rumia was a cute innocent child. However it turned out to be the complete opposite. The girl asking questions may also fit the same category.

Her features were that of a doll, slim and pale.

A red hairband rested against her short blonde hair, with her eyes as blue as the summer sky, she wore a long light blue dress with a long pink ribbon tied against her waist and another from the collar of her white capelet.

"E-excuse me!"

I push away the doll and sprint away, as much as my legs could take me. Whether or not she's friendly, my first thought was to find another way out of the rain.

With the constant rain pouring down, the earth below me starts to moisten up and gives way beneath the pressure of my soles as I fall face first.

Clothes now covered in mud, I didn't know what to do. I feel as though something I did a horrible deed in my past life and now it's creeping to haunt me.

With the soothing sound of raindrops clattering against the material of an umbrella. I slowly rise and brush my sleeve against the muddy parts of my face.

It was the girl from before, with her two dolls hovering beside her, she presents a small handkerchief with a smile. However her smile doesn't seem to come from the heart. It was those artificial kinds, the kind of smile that you'll express to a stranger who says 'excuse me' in order to pass through.

Though as artificial as it was, I could see that her intentions were good.

"That was quite the fall. Running in the forest in this type of weather will result in that if you're not careful."

"O-oh.. Umm..T-thank you..."

I accept the handkerchief and nervously wipe off the mud from my cheeks and forehead.

"You'll catch a cold won't you? You'd be able to wash up at my place and once the rain lets up, I'll escort you back to the village."

I shift my gaze away from her as I clutch onto her handkerchief, wondering why she was being so nice enough to offer a place to harbour until the rain lets up and also a bath? It all seemed too good to be true.

"I won't hurt you, you know? My name's Alice Margatroid. How about you?"

"...Y-yuuki. Misaki Yuuki.."

...

Not knowing if it was the wisest decision, As I follow Margatroid-san back to her home, I immediately notice the complete lack of electronics. The vibe of her home, isn't quite like mine or even Renko-senpais. It had an eerie feeling to it, some dolls were floating around whilst others were stationed upon desks or book shelves.

...

After washing up, I sit upon a wooden chair in a room that seems to be where one would eat their meals in.

Margatroid-san was kind enough to take my dirt ridden uniform with word that she'd get 'Shanghai' to wash it. I was left with a top and sport trousers in the mean time.

The doll from before presents a cup of tea before me.

"O-oh thank you.."

Nervously accepting it, the doll says 'Shanghai' before flying away. Margatroid-san seems to be living alone with these dolls as she was reading a book on the chair in front of me. The ability to scan the book before flipping the page could be compared to Renko-senpai.

Noticing that I was starting at her, she looks up.

"Is something the matter?"

She asks, as the rain continues to pour.

"S-sorry! It's nothing!~"

I look down before the surface of the tea and take a sip. Chamomile? No.. Rosemary? It had the strangest taste to it that I couldn't figure it out. Relieving the tension in my body, it could feel myself relaxing.

"M-margatroid-san.."

"Call me Alice."

As though she thought nothing of strangers calling her by her first name, I was taken aback that she was okay with it.

"N-no I can't do that!"

Names are a precious thing after all, you wouldn't technically want someone you've just met to be on such terms.

"I don't dislike a lot of things, however one of them is formality."

"...T-then... Alice-san..?"

Her expression stays the same as though I was just annoying her.

"A-alice..?"

The corner of her lips lift in the form of a gentle smile.

"What is it, Yuuki?"

"T-those dolls.. How are they moving around like that? And.. Being able to carry objects?"

"Oh, with magic of course."

"M-magic? Come on you can't be-"

Noticing that her expression was firm and calm, I drop my sentence.

"But.. We're in Japan right? Magic doesn't exist in the real world..."

"Japan..?"

As thought it was a word she has never heard of before, her eyes were wavering.

"...I heard from the shrine maiden that there was a world outside, but unable to pass by the Great Hakurei Barrier."

"Shrine Maiden? Barrier?"

"It's nothing. So, Yuuki. You're really not from the village?"

It could have been nothing but a light hearted question, however who am I to know what was the truth? This place could have people they don't want to associate with, like outsiders for one. If I'm not from the village she's speaking of, then what would happen to me?

...I could be silenced on the spot.

"Hmm.. I'll take your unwillingness to answer as a yes."

"W-what!?"

Pushing the two sides of her book together with a clad, she removes her glasses and holds it up for one of her dolls to take away. Placing the book firmly upon the table, she rises up and looks towards me.

"U-umm A-alice.."

"Have you eaten, Yuuki?"

"E-ehh.."

Wondering if she was the type to fatten up her frey before devouring them I didn't know how to answer. Like in the fairy tail, a certain girl and boy went off into the forest, and discovered a hut. The woman who resided in there invited them with a smile, offering them food and a place to stay. However her intention was to only fatten them up so she could devour them.

But... Alice did say she'd escort me back to the village she believed I was from. Not to mention her kind offer of letting me borrowing her shower and clothes.

"Do you think I'd harm you, Yuuki?"

"I-It's not like that! I-I think..."

"Hmm.. Trust is a strange thing after all. It's good to be untrusting to people you don't know. However my intentions haven't wavered. After the rain lets up, I'll escort you to the village."

"...That girl, in the forest.."

"Girl? Did you meet someone?"

I nod nervously.

"A-at first.. I thought she was just a child.. A cute innocent child, however s-she.."

The tea cup in my hand was clattering against the saucer below. My entire body was shaking in fear once again.

Feeling a presence on my shoulder, I turn my head to the sight of the blue doll from before. Shanghai..?

Her eyes close as her the corner of her lips were lifted, as though she was smiling and trying to comfort me.

"Shanghai.~"

I try my best to muster up a smile, however I didn't know what kind of face I was pulling.

"So that's why you're so cautious."

"D-do you know her? She has blonde hair like yours.. With a red ribbon tied against her.. I think her name was.. Ru.. R-rumia?"

"Rumia... Her again. She's a Youkai who's able to manipulate darkness. Though it's not a ribbon tied against her hair, it's an amulet to seal off her powers."

"She wanted to eat me..."

Alice heaves a sigh and shakes her head as though this has happened before and that she's grown tired of it.

"'It's a Youkai's job to hunt them down' Is what she spouts, however it's only something to cover up her appetite for human flesh."

Youkai, as in mystic apparitions?

"H-hey A-alice... Are you one of them as well.. A youkai..?"

"What do you think, Yuuki?"

"...W-well you can use magic from what you told me.. So does that make you a youkai?"

"...In any sense, anyone can learn magic if they have the aptitude for it."

"Just like the black and white."

"Black and white?"

"A maniac of a magician."

Wondering who this black and white magician was, Shanghai enters the room and flies towards Alice.

"Shanghai.~"

Immediately after her remark, Alice heaves a heavy sigh.

"Here she comes."


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter The Rainy Magician

When expecting guests, one would usually check if the household's clean and tidy. However Alice doesn't fall into that category, instead she stood beside the door with her arms crossed. Aside from that, a few dolls enter with hammers, nails and wooden boards as though they were going to repair an object. However there was nothing in the room that needed that.

With the shimmering sound of what seems to be someone flying on a broomstick from the window. A knock resounded from the door soon after as they pet their clothes in distress.

Alice heaves a sigh and opens the door readily.

"Yo!"

A very upbeat greeting resounded however Alice slammed the door on her.

"H-hey Alice! That's very mean you know, open up It's cold out here!~"

Pounding heavily on the door, Alice forces the door open once more.

"A-ahaha, Y-yo, evening Alice! M-Marisa makes an entrance da ze..?"

As though to seek forgiveness, 'Marisa' smiles wryly at the door.

"If you were able to visit me, you could have gone back to your own house, Marisa."

"Yeah but your house is closer to the meadow! I was hunting for mushrooms for my stew and then the rain started! Talk about luck, I'm all soaked!"

"The rain does follow you wherever you go, rainy magician."

"Ahh, don't bring that incident back up. I don't even want to think about the amount of times I got soaked."

"Anyway, mind if I use your shower real quick?"

Alice thrusts her hand forward as though she was about to accept an item.

"Mushrooms?"

"E-ehh?"

"The mushrooms, you were picking some for a stew, correct?"

"A-ahahaha, I said that? W-well you see... As I was flying I was in kind of a rush and they all kinda..."

"Fell?"

Alice finishes her sentence.

"Y-yes..."

She hunches forward in defeat.

"Hurry up and wash up then, I was planning to cook anyways."

"Oo, I get to eat Alice's home cooking again!~"

Passing her broom stick onto Alice, the magician walks pass as the dolls followed behind her. Armed with cloths, they wipe clean of the puddles dripping from her outfit.

As she turns towards my direction, she mutters a simple 'Oh' followed by a grin before leaving the room.

Dressed in black and white clothing as Alice mentioned before. At first glance one couldn't really tell if Alice was speaking the truth, that she was a 'maniac' of a magician. She wore a large black wizard hat, accompanied by a dress that heavily resembles the one worn by Alice's dolls. Bearing long golden hair and eyes, she had her left side braided tied with a purple ribbon.

She had the attire of a typical fantasy magician, and if Alice's words were true I assume that she even rides on her broom.

With another sigh, Alice places down the broomstick which was given to her by the wall and sits back down.

"A friend..?"

Clearly it was a rhetorical question as they seemed quite comfortable with each other. Able to drop in uninvited but still able to enter. However Alice seemed to be apathetic the whole time.

"Just an acquaintance."

"O-okay.~"

Wondering if it was due to the rain or the magician's entrance, but the atmosphere became a bit more gloomier as it started to thunder.

"Is pasta okay with you, Yuuki?"

"E-eh? Oh, n-no I can't possibly burden you any further!"

"There's usually left over in which I throw out by tomorrow, but that's a waste you see."

When a person offers you something, especially if it's a friend, whether it's food or money or present. Being polite and saying no thank you may seem like the kind thing to do, however it's the exact opposite. Accepting people's kindness is one way to ensure both parties are happy, though of course it'll vary given the situation.

In this case, by objecting to Alice's generous offer. I may even offend her.

"..O-Okay, but just a bit! I'm not really hungry.."

"I'm glad."

She says as she walks off.

I continue to stare out the window as droplets of water splash against it with no end. Will this rain ever end? I'd like to be home before I worry anyone, especially...

"Where are you..?"

"Where's who?~"

A voice shot out from the other side of the table as I quickly turn around.

It was the girl from before, Kirisame-san?

"Yo!~"

She greets. In a plain white bath robe, her hair was still damp.

"I didn't think Alice had any other friends."

Friends..?

"U-ummm..."

She seemed like a nice person, straight forward and very boyish in terms of her personality and the way she spoke.

"Oh right, introductions!"

She clears her throat.

"I'm Kirisame Marisa! The ordinary magician da ze.~"

Ordinary..? It's hard to believe someone who says that they're ordinary.

"Misaki Yuuki..."

"Say Yuuki, are you a magician too? A Youkai, one of Alice's dolls that came to life!?"

"...Though your name seems to ordinary to be a Youkai. Ahahaha.~"

She seems to not know of formality as she seems to speak her mind, however it does break the tension. Perhaps that's her trait, the kind of person that brings everyone together.

"So perhaps, you're another one that's seeking shelter from the rain?"

"Another? Has this happened before?"

"Alice tends to offer shelter for folks wandering around the forest."

...So I guess I'm not the only one she has shown kindness to. Though... That just makes her even more kind.

"Though they usually tend to leave in under 10 minutes."

She grins as her eyes follow Shanghai who was flying around the room, it then plots itself down upon Kirisame-san's head.

"Hello there, Shanghai."

"Shanghai.~"

"So.~"

Kirisame-san crosses her arms against the table as she leans towards me.

"Are you from the village?~"

She asks the same question as Alice.

"Not from the village, but from the outside world."

Alice enters the room with a large pot, behind her were two dolls carrying plates and cutlery.

"The outside world?"

Kirisame-san's eyes follow the pot as Alice places it down, upon lifting the lid up the room was instantly filled with the scent of fresh pasta. It wasn't the overwhelming kind, but it had an inviting scent to it.

"Before we eat.. Marisa what are you wearing?"

"A bathrobe, can't you see?"

"You do know your chest is visible from the side. Can't you fasten it properly if you wished to use it as actual clothing?"

"Eek, Alice you pervert!"

"Shanghai."

Alice calls for her doll as it comes back with more suitable clothing for indoors.

"Here put it on, you're disturbing Yuuki."

"Okay but don't start without me!"

She leaves the room with her clothes.

The dolls then begin to portion out the pasta between the three of us and takes the large pot away. Alice sits by the side of the table and turns towards me.

"E-ehh..."

"Try some."

She says with a smile.

"B-but shouldn't we wait for Kirisame-san?"

She continues to stare at me which left me with little choice to await Kirisame's return.

I look back down at my portion as it was garnished with a leaf that I haven't seen before. However with the sauce flowing down the gaps of the pasta, it was hard resist the temptation. Though having someone watch you eat is embarrassing.

...

"I-It's good.."

Alice smiles once again.

"That's good.~"

"H-hey I told you two to wait for me!"

Barging into the room, she seemed quite down that I took a first test.

"We haven't really eaten yet, but we should make a start. It's getting late."

Kirisame-san sits back down as she begins to hastily devour her portion, whilst Alice was taking small bites from hers.

By the time we were finished I assume it was really late into the night, there wasn't really a clock on the wall or anything to give a proper answer.

Sitting down at the lounge, Kirisame-san was still present as the rain was relentless.

"Marisa, why don't you stop the rain already?"

"It's not like I can! If I could then I would have already!"

"Such a useless magician you are."

She sighs as she continues to read.

"I-It's not like it's my fault!~"

She then proceeds towards me as she sits on the closest cushion. Unphased by Alice's remark, she was grinning ear to ear.

"So Yuuki, you're from the outside world?"

"That's right..."

"Reimu told me there were things beyond the barrier, though I didn't think you'd look just like us.~"

"It's not like I'm an alien, geez Kirisame-san.."

"Kirisame-san?"

She laughs just a bit.

"Aha no, just Marisa will do. I'm calling you Yuuki after all ze."

I wouldn't have doubted that, however I didn't want to overstep my boundary.

"So then Yuuki, how did you pass the barrier?"

"I too would like to know that."

Alice says as she closes her book and turns her attention towards me.

"...I-I don't know."

"I actually didn't think any of this was real."

"...I was just walking home from University as normal with a friend. But... Then we investigated the park we always pass by..."

All the memories of Renko-senpai floods back into my mind. When we separated, she had the look of distress that is rarely seen on her. It made me feel uneasy, that she too was panicking, it was unlike her. However... It made me feel somewhat glad? That she didn't want to be separated like that?

"A park... Like a place where people would play in?"

I nod.

"I'm not sure if she's here or not, but... I just want to know if she's okay."

Marisa folds her arms and nods as though to show that she understood the situation.

"If it's something to relate to the weakening of the barrier, then Reimu must know of this."

"Even if the shrine maiden does know of this, what good will it do? She always lazes around, eating rice crackers and drinking tea."

"A-ahaha, you're right about that Alice.."

"But say, there is a party tomorrow at the shrine. Want to come with Alice?"

"...If Yuuki attends then I may follow."

"E-ehh? M-me!?"

Astounded that she could so lightly place it upon me, I didn't know how to answer. Shrine, party? Like some kind of festival?

"E-ehh umm... Well.."

"Reimu would be there too of course, Yuuki. She may be able to help you find your friend, and a way back to your world."

But a party so suddenly? I don't know if I'm up for it...

"...T-then... I'll come along.."

Whether or not I am up for it, I can't just sit here. When Renko-senpai's of concern.

"Aha great!~ That means you too right, Alice?"

"It doesn't bother me."

She says as she rises and move towards the archway. Placing her hand against it, she turns back towards us.

"Is a futon okay with you, Yuuki?"

"O-oh, yes! That's okay, and thank you."

The only times I've had a sleep over, is at Renko-senpai's apartment with the others. I hope Maribel-san and Kuroi-chan aren't worry too much.

"T-then how about me?"

Marisa says as she points towards herself as she seems to look anxious.

"The couch will do just fine right? Shanghai, pull over a sheet so Marisa doesn't catch a cold."

"Ahh Alice! That's mean, why don't we share the same bed like ol' times!?"

"Oh that's a good idea."

"R-right? I mean-"

"How about it, Yuuki? Would you like to share a bed with me?"

Being unable to detect a single hint in her tone to whether or not she was joking. I started to feel somewhat embarrassed, numerous thoughts start to appear however I didn't want to think to deep into it.

"A-ah? W-what are you saying Alice!? I-I'll be fine with the futon!~"

She giggles, using her hand to cover her lips she looks back towards me.

"Ehee, it was nothing more than a harmless joke. But it's good to see you smile at least once. If you need anything, just ask Shanghai."

After that, she heads up stairs and disappears from sight. Leaving Marisa, Shanghai and I alone.

"...S-so Marisa, are you two really friends?"

"Alice and I? Ahaha, w-well sort of? I consider her one, but she's so difficult sometimes.~"

She hops onto the couch and pulls her blanket over her.

"You're really going to sleep on the couch?"

"It's no big deal ze.~ It's more comfortable than the one at my place, and it's not like I could head back in this weather."

"W-well that's true..."

Marisa yawns aloud as she begins to get teary.

"Well I suppose we should sleep and wake up early, I'm keen to know more about this world of yours. I wonder how Reimu would react.~ Have a good night, Yuuki."

She raises her arm and places it against her eyes, it seems as though she's quite use to this. I'm beginning to wonder just how complicated their relationship is. They seem to be comfortable with each other, Marisa seems to know Alice a lot. Though Alice herself seems to be apathetic towards Marisa.

"Shanghai.~"

"O-oh you're still here?"

The doll nods as she begins to fly away.

"W-wait where do I sleep?"

Not saying any other words, I was left to follow behind the doll. Eventually we enter a small room that seems to be left for visitors or guests. It had all the necessity for someone to sleep in. Shanghai slides open the closet and pulls out a futon. Magic really seems to be quite useful as I highly doubt would weigh even half to what she can carry.

As she finishes up setting the futon, she smiles and starts to fly out the room.

"W-wait!"

"U-umm.. Is Alice still awake?"

At times I begin to wonder if Shanghai could understand human speech, she looks towards the direction of the stairs and back to me, signalling a small nod as though she answered the question.

"C-could I see her a second?"

"Shanghai.~"

...

Climbing up the stairs and it seems to be connected to the tower just beside the main building. Passing by what seems to be a library filled with all kinds of books, I could see a light shining from a lamp upon a table, and beside it stood Alice. She had a white jar in hand and pours the contents into the other, it seems as though Alice takes some form of medicine before bed.

"Oh, Yuuki? What is it?"

"O-oh u-umm sorry to disturb you but..."

As the room suddenly fills up with light, I was taken aback at how beautiful Alice was in a blue night gown. It's strange to see a person you've met just recently in clothes other than the one they wear out.

"U-umm.. W-well... I just wanted to say, thank you. For providing a place for me to stay for the night, and also the food.. a-and well.."

Wondering if she caught on that I was stumbling with my words, not knowing what to say she giggles.

"It's okay Yuuki, It's a nice change of atmosphere."

She throws the pills into her mouth with a cup full of water.

"U-umm.. G-goodnight Alice..."

"Goodnight, Yuuki. See you in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Magician and Puppeteer

Resting against a futon that wasn't your own, under a roof that clearly isn't the one you've come to stare at, one would usually feel restless. This may not apply to everyone, however I fall under that category. I can say I nodded off for a bit, perhaps an hour at most.

As I rise and push away the blankets, the door slowly opens as Marisa was standing beside it.

"Yo.~"

She greets as I was surprised to find anyone awake.

"M-Marisa? What are you doing up?"

"Well I can't seem to fall asleep, perhaps it's my anticipation for tomorrows party!"

Losing sleep the day before an event is considered childish, however the reason I'm awake is somewhat the same.

She moves towards the window sil and opens it whilst resting her arms against it. The rain seems to have passed from the short moments I was asleep.

"I also heard you talking to someone, which was one reason why I'm here.~"

" Me, talking...? No one's here, unless..."

"Sleeptalking ze?~ Don't worry though, I couldn't get a clear message, all I heard was murmuring."

The things we can't say directly can be disguised as sleep talk. The things we're afraid of telling another, we disguise it in our dreams. Because in them, we can't truly be hurt from the consequences of our actions.

"Do you like the stars, Yuuki?"

"The stars?"

"Well it's not like I can create some right now as the sky's covered with dark clouds."

It's overwhelming to be beneath a vast sky full of stars. It feels as though they're going to come crashing down, or perhaps the sky itself is even closer than in the morning. They say wishing upon a shooting star will grant you a wish but only if you withhold that to yourself. But if that's the case, then who exactly grants those wishes? If I were to experience that same scene at the playground the day before, would I wake up again in my own world?

"You can create stars, Marisa? That's amazing."

"Oh no no, not entirely. They only resemble them just a bit of my stardust reverie. They're far off from the real ones. I think only Patchouli would be able to create real ones."

"Patchouli..?"

"You may be able to meet her tomorrow at the party, if she decides to step out of her library. It's a rare case for a shut in to leave their comfort zone, though it's not impossible for her."

"Patchouli's a shut in?"

"Well, it may not be by choice, but that's enough about that. We should try and get some shut eye ze. If I see Patchouli I'll let you know."

Artificial stars, and the real deal. Is the difference between this Patchouli person and Marisa that vast?

She walks towards the door and as she's about to leave, she places her hand against the side of the door and turns back.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. Most people at the party will be friendly enough, some may not show it. But they're all good at heart, despite their looks or personalities. You can trust me ze.~"

"Oh... A-ahaha... That's one of my worries gone... B-but it's not the reason why I can't sleep!"

"Oh really? Aha, I'm really bad at reading people, perhaps I should improve on it!~ Sleep soon, Yuuki. Good night."

"...Thank you, Marisa. You're actually a really caring person aren't you?"

She seems to be the kind that comes of as arrogant and says the first thing that pops into her mind. However it's like it's necessarily a bad trait for her.

"Ah w-well, I'm not so sure about that.~ That's up to you to decide."

She leaves the room with a smile and closes the door. I lay back down and continue to stare at the unfamiliar ceiling.

Up to me to decide hmm? That's exactly what Renko-senpai said to me, when I first joined her club. As my eyelids begin to gain weight, I close my eyes in hopes to perhaps see her in my dream.

"Aren't ghosts and the supernatural all created from tired eyes and their emotions?"

"Whether things exist or not, depends solely on you. You can't completely cross out them out, however that's up to you to decide, white sheep."

...

The next day, I wake up to the sight of Shanghai flying above me as she pats her little hand against my forehead.

"Shanghai.~~"

"Oh are you perhaps here to wake me up?"

"Shanghai!~"

She points towards the exit as I could hear a few chairs being moved around, followed by a few commotions of Marisa's distinctive voice. A faint scent of toast and something sweet soon enters as I could imagine Alice cooking up another delicious meal for us.

...

"Oh Yuuki, did you sleep well yesterday?"

In the same seating position as yesterday, Alice was standing beside the archway towards the kitchen, whilst Marisa was in her own chair. As the sizzling sound of food upon a hot pan continued, perhaps she has her dolls to look after it while she use the time to tend to other means.

"A-ah yes! W-well that'd be a small lie..."

This feeling of confusion and unease was spreading throughout my mind ever since Shanghai woke me up. I can't quite come into terms that I'm no in the world I was living in the day before yesterday. Where life seemed so simple, as if I knew exactly what I wanted to do then. Continue my studies alongside Renko-senpai and the others, graduate with a degree and look for a job.

However now... What can I do? It's as if I'm starting anew like a child first in elementary. Where they'd teach you to count, to the colours of the rainbow. What's the right thing to do and what's not.

"Was the futon non-satisfactory?"

"Nono, that's not it at all! I-It's just well... This world, a new world, filled with magic... It just seems too unreal to me. Just thinking about that, numerous thoughts began to surface, the worse kinds..."

I look for a blank space in the room to concentrate on what I wanted to say, and as Shanghai entered my field of vision. She seemed to have a sullen expression, however I can't confirm whether or not these dolls have their own feelings as I petted her head.

"Shanghai.~~"

"However Marisa eased my feelings when she heard me talking in my sleep last night."

I looked on over to Marisa as I tried to smile the sorrowful atmosphere away. I didn't want it to be this way in the first place.

"Yuuki..."

"Hmm.. It seems that Marisa's heart's not a total dead weight."

"Alice, you're going to hurt my maiden feelings!"

"Yesyes, now could you be a dear and pour Yuuki a glass of juice?"

"J-juice!?"

What kind of fruits exist in a magical world?

"Fine! But I'm going to pour myself a cup too! Yuuki are you fine with orange?"

"No that's-. Oh...O-orange is fine!"

...

With Alice stepping out of the room for a short while to finish the last steps of her cooking. Marisa couldn't bear down her excitement as she had a grin plastered upon her face and taps her feet to a tune that wasn't present.

"You're quite excited, Marisa."

"Ehe, why wouldn't I be? I'm eating Aice's cooking first thing in the morning!"

"She said you live close, wouldn't you'd be able to eat her cooking on a daily basis?"

"A-ahh, well you see Yuuki... It's not like-"

"Whenever Marisa appears, I have to either replace the windows of the house or the door. She's the most uncivilized person as a matter of fact."

Accompanied by streams of steam, a large plate was placed upon the table. Golden toast was sitting in the middle, however I couldn't detect the scent of butter. In fact the scent was sweeter than mere toast as I could see pan lines against the surface of the toast.

"French... Toast?"

"Oh, you know of it, Yuuki?"

"I tried cooking it once, the end result looked nice. However the taste wasn't quite there."

"If you'd like I could teach you the basic recipe."

"O-oh nono that's okay! I don't want to bother you as much as I already am!"

"I'll teach you it when I can."

"S-sure..."

At times... It seems that you can never really deny Alice's kindness.

As the dolls place the plates and cutlery on the table, Alice spreads the portion of the french toast evenly between us.

"It smells really great as always, Alice."

With that, Marisa was the first to stuff her face full even though we were going to attend a party later on in the day.

"M-Marisa..."

"This one has no table manners."

"I-I cant help it! I haven't had Alice's breakfast cooking in such a long time!"

"Perhaps you should try to cook yourself a meal, Marisa."

"...W-well you know, a fire at my house could burn the place down... A-ahahaha.~~"

She gulps down her orange juice.

...

After our meal, Alice mentioned that Marisa's clothes were dried as well as mine.

"Yuuki's clothes are quite ordinary..."

If I knew I'd meet new friends, perhaps I would have worn something more elegant. However it wasn't entirely awful. The clothing I wore consisted of a black layered skirt, a white top and a gray parka jacket. An attire hastily brought together as I woke up 10 minutes before the first class.

Inspecting the fur and the overall quality, it wasn't really damaged by the rain, nor did any scent of the mud remain.

"I'd rather worry about my classes than my fashion taste..."

After all, I did well in my first year, so I had to keep it up.

She grins.

"How are you going to capture Alice's heart like that ze?~"

"W-what! are you saying?"

I turn towards Alice, however she didn't seem to react.

"Hurry up and get changed before I have Shanghai destroy your dress."

"T-that means I'd be nude for the party! What would I tell Reimu!?"

"You won't tell her anything Idiot, because you won't be attending."

"S-such a coldhearted puppeteer!"

...

"So how are we going to do this?"

Moving outside the house, Marisa was standing with her broomstick whilst Alice was carrying a book accompanied by her two red and blue dolls.

"Yuuki can you fly?"

"Of course I can't!"

"I thought so."

"Well Yuuki may be more content on riding on the back of your broom."

"Mm, Yuuki may not like it walking by herself, or being carried by your frail arms.~"

Shrugging with a sigh, Marisa throws a jab towards Alice, as she shows a piercing glare.

"Oh, I'll have you know that my arms are quite more, what's the word? Oh yes, able. After all, what do you do in your time Marisa? Going around, stealing things, picking mushrooms from the forest?"

The tension in the air grows thick, I wouldn't be surprised if the surrounding grass caught fire.

"...Is that how you want to play Alice? Me, stealing? Mushroom picking?"

"C-come on you guys-"

"So what if I do those things? How does that make me inferior to you? If I have to say, I'm far more superior, after all you stay cooped up in your house all day. Researching? That doesn't have anything against real experience."

Pointing her broom towards Alice as if to challenge her, Marisa's hat covers her left eye as her other glimmered.

Alice's two dolls close in closer towards her as their hands started to glow.

...

"Oh? Real experience? You, 'superior'? It hasn't been determined who's stronger, however Marisa at you're current level it's too much of a bore to reveal my second state."

Flipping her hair, she holds out the book infront of her as I couldn't read the text printed out in front as she smirks.

I could feel a chill in the air as a cold sweat runs down between these two magicians.

"U-umm, i-isn't the party going to start soon?~"

Perhaps It wasn't in line to stop the two, after all what's stopping them from casting spell towards me? I'm a mere ordinary human, but perhaps that's what they needed in between.

"Ah, right. Sorry Yuuki. Let's settle this after the party, Alice. Can't have our new friend here be caught up in this, right?"

Marisa throws her broom down as it begins to levitate and hops on.

"That's true, sorry you had to see that, Yuuki."

Alice starts to float above ground level and soon a red magical circle appears below her.

"Be sure to get Yuuki there in one piece, Marisa."

With that order, she flies off towards the sky and soon out of vision. I couldn't help but be amazed at how fast she flew off.

"That Alice..."

Are these two really friends, or foes?

"Alright, Yuuki. Hop on and grab on tight."

"O-okay..."

I nervously creek towards it as I place my hand upon the broom, if this was just an ordinary broom it would have perhaps broke already once I hopped onto it. However it holds my weight as the feeling was as if I was on a plank being lifted up by a crane.

"You're going to fall if you don't hold on.~ Alice wouldn't like that and she'll give me an earful."

I stare at Marisa's back, don't Witches normally ride upon the broom from the side? Or did Marisa take on this position so I could hold onto her?

I only met Marisa yesterday and clinging onto her would be embarrassing...

So I tug onto her dress.

"Alright, here we go ze!"

As the broom's levitation instantly changes, we were soon up in the air as I find my arms wrapped around Marisa.

"Wuahh!"

A surge of adrenaline was flooding my entire body.

"Ahahaha!~"

Marisa was laughing her lungs out as I was crying out. I've never been much of a thrill rider in amusement parks, I prefer rides like the Ferris Wheel, or perhaps the cliche'd haunted houses. I passed out once on those drop tower rides when i was a mere middle school student as a matter of fact.

My eyes were shut closed as I couldn't bring myself off of Marisa's back.

"Come on, Yuuki. It's not that scary!~ Look, I'll slow down a bit so open your eyes, okay?"

"But..."

"Trust me on this, ze."

"...O-Okay!"

I slowly lift my eyelids open as much as i didn't want to. However I chose to trust Marisa and soon I saw an angle of this world I didn't think I would be viewing at all.

"W-Wow..."

They say to fly like a bird, your view of the entire world changes, both literally and mentally. If humans weren't restricted to the land, we'd be able to appreciate the beauty of the world a lot more. The wind against my back, through my hair and the purity of it.

"Amazing right?"

"Amazing's an understatement. This is extraordinary..."

A lake covered in ice, the rising sun over the mountains, a large red mansion with it's own clock tower... What mysteries lurked inside this world? I could feel Renko-senpai's influence filling both my soul and heart.

"Gensokyo's a strange but thrilling world, Yuuki.'

Gensokyo... As in an Illusionary land? ...Renko-senpai, if you're out there. I'll find you...

"You see that over there?"

Marisa points towards a location as I follow along, a large red archway soon came into vision. The marking of an entrance to a shrine.

"It's the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's the current Shrine Maiden and kinda always has been since I met her."

"The Hakurei Shrine..."

"Alright Yuuki, ready for some fun?~"

"F-fun? Wait Marisa, don't tell me-"

"Alice is probably already there and sick of waiting for us!"

"Marisaaaa!"

...

I don't know how it is that I'm still in one piece but as I closed my eyes, my clothing was rustling strongly against the wind, the same shimmering sound persisted and soon all motion stopped as we seem to have descended onto land once more.

"P-Perhaps it is best for humans to cling to the earth..."

I drop onto the floor on all fours.

"Ahaha, you're really amusing, Yuuki. But you'll get the hang of it. Trust me, ze.~"

"...I don't know who to trust anymore."

Marisa, you're one maniac of a magician. Alice was right.

"W-where's.. Alice? Or better yet... Has the party started?"

"Well... I believe we're still early, Alice's probably inside with Reimu. Come on, let's go."

"Just allow me to get a few breathers first."

"Oh, ehe if that's the case let me check up on something!"

"W-wait on second thought I don't need any more breathers!"

Perhaps it was the worry of being left on unknown lands without someone familiar beside me that made me chase Marisa.

Ascending up a few steps Marisa peeks into what seems to be the Shrine's offering box.

"M-Marisa should you be doing that!?"

"Ah don't worry about it... Hmm let's see... Aha, just as I figured."

Giggling under her breath, she seems to have cured her curiosity. Is Marisa in need of money? Is that perhaps why she was so worried about cooking at her house, and is why she bothers Alice for her cooking?

"Well that's that, let's go check up on Reimu.~"

Moving along the wooden floorboards towards the right side of the building, Marisa slides open a paper door.

There beneath a kotatsu, two bare legs streched out.


End file.
